Before The Storm
by avariella
Summary: When Lucy's parents leave, Lucy and Christabel move into the Drake household. What happens when school starts? Or when the Drake's avoid Lucy? How will she cope? R&R? Much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: I don't really know about Christabel's character. I still need to read the latest books in the Drake Chronicles. Sorry if I get any facts wrong, I'm a little bit of a slacker. Also, I wanted the time period where everything takes place to be different. So, Solange changed earlier and so the rest of the drama bomb was earlier and I read up to Book 3 so I guess that's as far as my extent of knowledge on the series! I promise I will read the other books and try to straighten out Christabel's character and so on. PM me or review for things I should know/add? Thanks!**

**P.S. I'm co-writing with my friend Astley so the style and facts are a little quirky than my other story, which I will update sometime in the future. Not the near future. Not the far future. Ha. Ha. Yeah. ]**

**Lucy's POV**

The best part of going back to school is seeing old friends, making new ones, and doing new things and continuing with old activities. The hard part is that I don't really have old friends and I don't plan on making new ones. You just don't plan those types of things. Doing new things though, that is definitely on my agenda, but I had never had anything to continue. I either didn't try in the first place or quit a few weeks later. There was no "just wait it out and it'll get better." There just wasn't.

Because it's hard knowing that you can't too attached to things. That's the way everything is, growing new, stronger attachments everyday it seems like; and that terrible, lonely moment when you have to cut other attachments. Just like I have to be less reliant on the Drake's; or so that's what my parents claim. But I can't argue that I agree, it would be a little healthy, if only Nicholas Drake weren't my boyfriend, and that Solange Drake weren't my best friend. Oh, who am I kidding? They're the best thing that ever happened to me. How can I even think of letting things go?

All the time I tell myself that I should really become closer with the people I have gotten to become friends with at school but every time I consider making plans, the Drake's just always have a better offer. It's not like I'm missing out on anything that my school friends could offer, am I? Because all they really do is hang out at the mall. But hanging out with the so-called 'mysterious' Drake family, gives me a little edge. Besides, what normal human hangs out at a royal, handsome vampire's house every day after school?

Sometimes I think Hunter and Chloe and even Christabel are the luckiest things in the world. Having to still deal a tiny bit with school but still! Hunter and Chloe go to a school type academy thing in order to deal with this type of stuff! They were the lucky ones who had the opportunity to learn all this kung-fu whatever they do! Christabel has Connor which I don't quite understand but it's better than hitting on Nick! Christabel doesn't have to completely report to my parents all the time and her and Connor usually hang out at my house anyways. They like it there. Not that I don't but I prefer the Drake's over mine, any day.

Lately my parents have been AWOL, which means they send Christabel and I to hang out at the Drake's all the time. It's like they just want us to move in there, which I already have, but Christabel still needs to. Helena and Liam even decided that it might be a little better for Christabel and me if we stayed at the Drake's. Of course, with the deadbolt locks on the doors and windows, but it was an offer that I couldn't deny. Liam said he would take it upon himself to ask my parents and Christabel's parents if it would be alright that they do so. Luckily Christabel's parents have easily accepted the Drake's. If only they knew that they were vampires.

Although not entirely sure how all of this started, we began to move out. I didn't exactly know what was up with my parents, I knew I had to push myself to figure it out but I decided to move into the Drake's house before they got all mad and changed their minds. Christabel had packed up her stuff quick and easy. Of course, she didn't bring much stuff to begin with. I on the other hand, had a room that I had built up for over my whole lifespan, knowing my parents; my room was set up five years before I was born just preparing for the day that Lucky Hamilton would be born. It was kind of freaky thinking about that.

Everything seemed just peachy but in reality, Nick and I weren't speaking to each other. I knew why but I didn't want to believe it. Solange was trying so hard to push me away, her family was trying to. The only reason Helena and Liam offered to have me move in was because of whatever was going on with my parents at home. The worst part was that school was starting up again and I just didn't know what to do anymore. What is anyone supposed to do to prepare? I had a kick ass summer and I really didn't want to just throw everything away.

Slowly I pack the rest of my things by myself. No one to help carry boxes out to the car; just looking at the plain walls and wondering if I'll ever move back in again. My bed frame and mattress, my dresser, and my desk are the only things that remain from before. Suddenly I feel like I should hesitate about moving in. Just the thought of not being home for a while still sickens me a little bit because when I need space or I get an odd vibe from the Drake's, I can just go home and pretend things are as normal as they can be. I keep staring at the walls, and as I stare I start thinking about how much of Nick and Solange and the rest of the family I'll really see. The sunlight pretty much drains all of the Drake's energy except for Liam so the only one who would really be awake with me is Christabel. And when we can stay up at night, I fear and dread that they'll have some urgent call to Court or have to battle another new breed of vampires.

I guess I always knew what I was getting into, but did I really _know_ what I was getting into? I felt strangely foreign lately. I just hate the thought of being left behind. Because, you know, I'm not a vampire and I have school and human 'needs' to attend to.

I allow myself to blink and it wakes me from my trance. I move on downstairs, to say goodbye to my parents, not like they cared that much about me leaving as I was gone all the time. Sometimes I felt a tiny bit ashamed to call them my parents. They were weird but cool which was why I love them but they are so out of it that I am embarrassed.

At first I start to say the usual, 'I love you, I'll miss you, see you, visit me anytime, goodbye' routine but today is not the same. Nothing is ever the same. Instead I blurt out, "what is up with you two?" before I can think twice.

They don't act shocked. They look as if they've been expecting it for weeks and just waiting for me to burst. Dad sighs as if it had never mattered. Mom looks like she is disappointed, not of herself or dad but of me. A flame ignites inside me and I visualize a bride between my parents and me, and slowly it starts to burn. A burn that stings for eternity has just begun. Mom speaks first, "Dad and I have urgent action things to do. We can't afford distractions and we will be gone for quite some time. We didn't want to leave you alone. We are going to have to get rid of the cats. But you can get a new one, I asked Helena and she said it would be fine as long as it was only one."

All they tell me is 'urgent action' and that I'm a distraction, and that my cats are practically already gone from under my hands? The bridge is gone. All of the bridges are gone except for one. The bridge that detours through memory lane remains, but that's the only bridge I could afford to keep. I try to steady my breathing as I had been choking on air. "'Urgent action?' Such as what? I can take care of the house! I'm not alone and I'm not a baby!" is all I can say. But it's all I need to say because it has summed up what I've been dying to scream in their face.

"I know. I hate to say this but I fear that this town is unsafe. I just can't afford to trust anyone. I mean, honey, believe us, we trust you! But you will be so busy! Last time we were away, we discovered that more people need our help somewhere else and that this is urgent action. We aren't selling the house, but it will be vacant. The cats aren't being sold; some distant relative on your dad's side is taking them all! In truth, we want you to treat the house like it's a safe house. As in, for emergency's only. Helena and Liam understand this; in fact, it was in a way, their idea." Mom explains. Finally she looks like she might cry.

All I manage to do is nod and hug my parents before I leave. We don't say goodbye but I take our family photos; the ones that were being left behind for a reason that I didn't know. I was clearing out the house now; taking memorabilia with me. Some things just couldn't be left abandoned in our house.

I finally pack everything. I take more photos of the house before it is completely abandoned. I get the 'distant relatives' contact information. It turns out being my second cousin Adam who's a vet tech. I call him up and tell him all he needs to know about the cats, and I also tell him to e-mail me pictures of them every so often. He says of course he will and that they are truly good pets and that I've treated them well. I'm glad he thinks so because lately people don't think I can treat things well.

When I arrive at the Drake compound, everyone knows I arrive. Yet no one bothers to help me unpack my things. I didn't have much to unpack anyways, but it felt like a lot to me. So instead I just leave everything in my trunk.

All I feel is that I have to prepare myself for the future. For the storm that I have walked in to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicholas' POV**

I'm sitting in my room, doing what I normally might have been doing a year ago. Before all the craziness that Lucy refers to as a drama bomb. Lucky. She's always on my mind but lately I've been blowing her off. I know why too, I have to prioritize my love for her and my love for my family. It's pretty messed up since she's like family but Solange is becoming rouge. I hear Lucy's car pull up. I know why she's here. Mom invited her to move in. Solange might as well have killed Mom for it. But Mom is too scary and Solange is young and weak.

I know I should go and talk to Lucy. But somehow I just can't make myself move. In a way it's like stabbing Lucy in the heart. Yet if I went, Solange would think I'm a traitor. By the sound of Lucy slamming all the doors closed, I can tell she's mad. I rush through the house to get to Lucy's door but I second guess myself, she's probably furious with me if anything. Instead, I go down to her car. A few boxes and some random decorations have overflowed her car. Obviously she didn't care enough to move anything.

And then, Solange appears behind me. She asks, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," is all I can say. In a way, I hate Solange but she is my sister. What else am I supposed to do?

"Liar, the world is in motion; everyone has to be doing something. Even nothing is something." She says critically.

"So I'm doing something by doing nothing, you said it yourself." I say. I know it is a very annoying comment but lately she deserves all that she dishes out.

Solange must know it too. All of her features relax and I think this might be the first time that she isn't too feral. Calmly she whispers, "I'm sorry. I love Lucy; she's my best friend but two humans in the house? Plus, who knows who is going to be running in and out throughout the day! I don't know if I can handle it. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. It's better if we distance ourselves."

"It's better if you distance yourself from her. Why do you have to drag me with you? What about the rest of the family? You're stronger than you know! I just, I hate this! I don't know what's up with anyone because of you! I don't mean to be rude but this is the truth! Stop taking us down with you! Please, I beg you not to. If you can stand making out with Kieran and doing who knows what behind a closed door, than I know you can stand having Lucy in the house!" I yell.

I didn't know my voice could escalade that fast. Solange seems a little shocked but then she just nods. "Well if that's how you feel then I'm sorry for tearing things apart. But I need time. Mom and Dad know this and we think that I'll go on a retreat with other new vampires or something of the sort. Some sort of training is what I heard." She says.

Now, I am truly shocked. But I know that this is not so hard to accept. We almost did that with Quinn, in fact, Mom and Dad still consider it from time to time. But Quinn has changed since Hunter came into his life. Everyone has changed. Solange walks back to her shed. I'm left in thought now, again. I feel as if I should talk to Lucy. Everything but my mind and mouth seem to agree with talking to Lucy. But when I knock on her door, the door is locked shut and all I hear is whimpering and music. The whimpering breaks my heart into little tiny shreds of crumbled up cookie.

"Lucy?" I ask softly. I always turn to mush.

She doesn't answer at first so instead, I am handed a note under the door. It reads: I'll talk to you when I'm ready. Will you talk to me back?

I answer verbally, my voice shake-y, "Of course I'll answer you! I have a lot to explain about myself."

I trudge up the stairs. Leaving her to her peace. My mind drifts off to our greatest memories together. Like my blood change, how she got me through it. Or whenever she kisses me, our fights, or that night when we were alone and things got heated, those nights when I banged her. The worst thing that could happen is that she ignores me forever. The best thing being that she moved in and can't escape seeing me.

So then I wait. And patience and hope is what I hold onto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

Loneliness is indescribable. There is no way to truly define it without using a dictionary. Loneliness is a mental game; but it's the hardest game I've ever played. That's what I feel like every time I look at the door or out the window or really, anywhere. The thing is that, there is so much to do but I lack the determination and focus to get anything done. Even just sitting around seems like more of an effort than to do something.

I glance around my room for something brainless to do. Everything is a mess and I just can't clean. But I do anyways. It's better to just clean something because you decide to clean it on your own, than having your parents hover over your shoulder. Except my parents are who knows where, and Helena and Liam really couldn't care if my room was clean. Honestly, the only person who would give me crap for cleaning something is Quinn or Logan, since I'm not on speaking terms with Nicholas.

I don't plan to talk to Nicholas. Even though he wants to talk, I don't want to talk. Just one of those problems that you wish never happened, but instead of trying to fix it, you just wish it disappeared and that everything could go back to the way it was.

I would say that I think too much but thinking too much seems like a possible yet impossible idea. See? I think too much.

Through loud music that's blasted from my room, I clean. I clean till there is nothing. Then I unpack my car, and clean again. I clean until I have completely rearranged my room. Which of course works for me because I haven't changed anything about my room since it was first assigned as my personal 'guest' room. But now I have the room as my own.

I manage to maneuver everything in the vicinity so that I have a vintage view of my room. In a way, it reminds me of an artist's dream. Cleaning and redecorating has at least made me focus on other issues. Such as my parents, Nick, Solange, the Drakes, school. Least of all do I dread thinking about school, no matter how much drama is going on, school is something I can't avoid.

School is something that just can't be taken care of. I can't pass, I can't fail, what can I do? Everyone says that it will get better but they don't know the truth. Christabel hasn't started school yet with me. Nicholas doesn't know that I struggle with school. If anything, he thinks its immature high school drama. Even though it is high school drama, its grades that tear me up the most. I try so hard to prove that I'm smart but I am not superior to the Drake's. I'm not even equal.


End file.
